


Happy Little Recruits

by Written_Doodlez



Series: Splatoon Sides: Side Stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_Doodlez/pseuds/Written_Doodlez
Summary: Virgil takes the others to Grizzco Industries to partake in the dangerous job of grabbing golden eggs from the Salmonids. They can't start if they haven't been recruited. Thankfully Missy gets them in.





	Happy Little Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably just be a side story after the events of Missing Star and the later planned The Eight's Escape. If wanted I'll probably make it a multi-chapter story. Depends if that's wanted or not.

Roman, Logan, and Patton gulped as Virgil led them down a shady alleyway. Logan cleared his throat. “Virgil where are you leading us?” Virgil stopped. “I came to this place a few times. It’s a place that pays loads for the job. It’s pretty risky though so it makes sense.” Patton looked at Logan a bit nervously then back to Virgil before he spoke. “What do you mean by risky?” Virgil shrugged. “Well from what the boss told me… inklings and octolings go in confident and come out white as sheets muttering about salmon.” Roman huffed. “Well you haven’t come out like that! You’re acting pretty normal.” Virgil smiled. “Well ya I just started. I haven’t seen the hard stuff yet.”

All three inklings gulped. “The hard stuff? What’s the hard stuff?” “Let’s just say… a bunch of salmonids are surrounding you, it’s night time, and it’s high tide.” All three inklings imagined it. The sound of the waves splashing against the stage, the glowing yellow eyes of the salmon as they grow closer, the moon shining high above in the night sky… the cry of teammates desperate to win. The sound of your hearts beating with fear knowing you’re the last one standing. Unable to escape the fishy ambush at the edge of the water. The explosion of ink a testament to your team’s defeat. Their eyes snapped open to see Virgil looking a bit sad. “The jobs risky but it’s worth the pay and the stuff it gives. It’s why I go once in a while. I’ve seen veteran workers. They always give you this sad look and a clap on the shoulder as you leave.” All three inklings looked at Virgil. He waved his hand. “It’s this way. Just around the corner.”

All four looked up to a sign. Grizzco Industries. It was currently open. A few octolings passed by Virgil and waved. Virgil waved back and smiled. “Are those friends of your Virgil?” Virgil turned to see an inkling who was shorter than him. “Why hello Missy.” Missy smiled. “So you brought some fresh food for the salmon today?” Virgil looked to Patton, Logan, and Roman. All three looked a bit tense. “No I just brought some friends over. I wanted to show them what it is.” “I see so they have some idea what they’re getting into?” “They do. I’ve told them.” “If ya say so Anx.” Virgil frowned. “Don’t call me Anx. You know that.” “Sorry Virge. I forget sometimes. Anyways are you four gonna stand out there or are you coming in?” Virgil laughed. “We’re coming in ya goof.” “Alright then! Come right on in. I’ll tell Mr. Grizz you’re here with new recruits.” Virgil nodded. “Thanks Missy.” “No problem Virge.”

There were a few chairs and tables. A few inklings and octolings were sat at them talking about work or something else. It was hard to tell. Logan looked to the counter at the entrance to see a bear statue with glimmering blue eyes. Logan shuddered a bit. “Is everything okay Logan?” Logan turned to see Roman looking at him a bit worried. “It’s just… look at the counter near the entrance. See that bear statue?” Roman looked in that direction and saw it. “Yeah what about?” Logan looked at him. “Haven’t felt as if we’re being watched?” Roman looked at the statue again. “No… but I did notice a crew of four octolings walking over to the statue and talk to it before leaving down that tunnel nearby it.” Logan froze for a second. “Talk? As in talk to that statue as if it were alive?” Roman nodded. “Yeah.” “It’s not alive but Mr. Grizz talks to us through it. He’s always busy so none of us have ever seen him but he’s seen us.” Logan and Roman turned to see Virgil with a frown. “Which bugs me to no end but has kept his word of paying all of us for grabbing golden eggs.”

They sat there for a good while in silence as the teams departed for their next shift. “Hey Virge!! He said that they’re ready to go!!!” They all looked up to see Missy smiling with three books in hand. “Ok so tell me your names.” “Roman.” “Logan.” “Patton.” “Alright great! Here are your employee handbooks!” Roman, Logan, and Patton each took one. “You’re gonna need to read these before you start working. Also Virgil… Mr. Grizz thanks you. We’re low on employees as of late.” “I’ve noticed.” Missy smiled. “Anyways with that being said and done, you four are off for today. Especially you Virgil. Guide them through the handbook and come back tomorrow.” Virgil nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow then Missy.” Virgil got up. “Come on guys. Let’s go to my place so we can study.” With that all four of them. Missy watched them go. “Good luck. You four are gonna need it.”


End file.
